multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cybertooth
The Cyberteeth are a race of sapient, reptilian carnivores native to Carnia. They have two main sub-races, the violent Mokele and the peaceful Buru. Physiology Natural body Without the biomechanical augmentations, the Cyberteeth resemble theropod dinosaurs. Their skulls'' ''are around forty centimeters long, and have long snouts. Their mouths are filled with serrated, backwards-pointing teeth, which can reach lengths of up to half an inch. Their eyes come in several different colors naturally: Yellow, green, blue and orange. The front limbs of a Cybertooth are long, with pronated hands bearing six clawed fingers. The back legs are muscular, and the knee bends forwards. The feet have three digits, all of which function as clawed toes. The torso of a Cybertooth is lizard-like, and relatively long. The tail is long and flexible. The skin of a Cybertooth is covered in shark-like denticles which are made of enamel-like protein. Cyberteeth reach lengths of around twelve feet long and six feet tall. Augmentation All Cyberteeth are born with at least one biological enchancement: They are genetically engineered to be less vulnerable to genetic diseases. Almost all Cyberteeth (around 99 percent) also have other enchancements added later on in life, starting during mid-childhood. These include enhanced or artificial eyes, artificial limbs (including wings), artificial organs, artificial teeth and bones, and weapon attachments for self-defense (including simple lasers and tasers, as well as blade weapons at the end of the tail). Other enhancements exist, but these are mainly novelties. Diet and life cycle Cyberteeth are omnivores, though they are often considered carnivores as the majority (90 percent) of their diet is made up of meat. Apart from meat, they also eat fruit and berries. Cyberteeth give birth to live young, and have a gestation period of 7 months. They reach sexual maturity at 9 years, and can live for up to 180-220 years. The record lifespan for a Cybertooth is 238 years. Technology The Mokele are technically interuniversal, having colonized a few planets in Undrishuar due to Arlekt technology, which in turn was taken from Bishuart technology. However, the Buru are merely intergalactic. Biotechnology Cyberteeth are very skilled at biotechnology, especially synthetic biology and other forms of genetic engineering. Advances in biotechnology are the reason why Cyberteeth often have long lifespans, and synthetic multicellular organisms are relatively easy for Cybertooth labs to create. Weapons Like other advanced races, Cyberteeth use railguns in place of most conventional firearms. However, bioweapons such as pathogens are also used. Simple lasers and tasers, as well as knives, are used in self defense. Reverse Engineering Once the Cyberteeth encounter another race, it is common for them to study that race's technology, find out how it works, and replicate it. The Buru only do this with the other race's consent. Spaceships Cyberteeth have developed four main types of spaceships. There are the Colonies, which are used as space colonies (Cybertooth ally species often live in these as well), Transporters, which are used to transport individuals and objects, Settlers, which are sent to explore newly discovered habitable planets, and Dreadnaughts, which are used for war purposes. Rarely, Cybertooth spaceships can be combinations of these. While the name Dreadnaught implies that the spaceships are particularly large, Cyberteeth use the term to refer to all military spaceships. FTL Cyberteeth have FTL travel. Culture In both the Buru and Mokele, science and technology are highly valued in their culture. As such, many Cyberteeth are scientists. However, Mokele tend to use this for military purposes, while Buru tend to use it to improve quality of life and for conservation reasons, though there are exceptions to both. Population In total, there are three and a half trillion Cyberteeth in existence. Two and a half of these are Mokele, while the other billion consists of Buru. Relationships with other races (Mokele) It is rare for the Mokele Cyberteeth to contact other races peacefully. Cybertooth (Buru) The Mokele and Buru have been at war for thousands of years. Arlekt The Mokele and Arlekt are allies, which is rare for both species. Relationships with other races (Buru) Buru Cyberteeth are much more peaceful than the Mokele. Cybertooth (Mokele) The Mokele and Buru have been at war for thousands of years. Arlekt The Arlekt and Buru are at war, but the latter tend to avoid the former whenever possible. Category:Sapient Beings Category:Biomechanical Entities Category:Carnia Category:Viperius Galaxy Sapients Category:Cybertooth Category:Omnivores